Brackets for supporting pipe runs to an adjacent surface have been commonly used for a long time. However, the need for separate support for individual pipe fittings has only recently been recognized. Supports for individual pipe fittings from failure due to momentary extreme bending loads caused by unsupported mounting arms (such as shower heads, hose bibs) and long-term stresses that are generally caused by the weight of pipe runs or ancillary pipe equipment (such as spigots, washer hookups, etc.) To prevent the eventual failure of fittings under such stress, the fittings need to be separately reinforced. At present, there is nothing known in the art which provide such support in an effective and inexpensive manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pipe support bracket which solves the above-described problems with support brackets of the prior art.